I'm tired of being what you want me to be
by Ateenagedirtbag
Summary: Discontinued...A marauder Story in there 7th year full of mystery, Romance and Maraudering if that even is a word. Extract : "Welcome back to hogwarts to thoose returning and welcome to those just joing us..." *BANG* "Minny we're home!" NO SLASH
1. Numb

**Authors Note**

This is my first Harry Potter Story so please R&R

Any help or tips would be awesome :)

**Holly**.

* * *

My scream filled the air, as the fire in the corner snapped and crackled,

They say hell burns but sometimes it can chill you to your core.

I could hear my mothers laughter as she stood over me, wand in hand.

"Take it back," she screamed.

But by now her screams didn't frighten me i was numb to the world, numb to her.

"Never!" I managed to choke out.

Even in a state like I am now I must never show them fear,

Its what they crave like a hungry dog craves flesh, they crave mine.

Shocked by this answer again, I stood up and took my chance to escape.

I ran upstairs to my room,looked the door and frantically began to pack.

The door burst open as I was flying out the window cage and trunk in my pocket.

I could hardly see with the cuts and bruises, they gash on my left side looked serious.

I could fly no more and landed the broom,

Good thing I passed my apparition exam I thought as I used the last of my energy to travel to the place I had known as my second home.

"SIRIUS!" a voice cried as i passed out there on the doorstep.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you for reading

I will update soon hopefully :)

and remember R&R ;)

**Holly**.


	2. In The End

A/N

I'm sorry that it took so long i was just waiting to see if I could get more reviews but I DIDN'T :(

One review... for 26 hits please review people :) *Begs* I'll give you cookies ;)

Penny : thanks for your review your my new favorite person :) I no I hate his mum too Rebbecca, Annelise and Alexis are all my o/c's and seeing as your my first reviewer I'm going to put you in my story! what sort of character do you want to be? x

* * *

I woke to the cold and dark room.

I could hear yelling from below;

I was sick of this life but scared of change.

The arguing soon ceased followed by the crash of the door downstairs, mums new boyfriend must have left, soon accompinaid by another crash as mum stormmed out.

That's how it's always been for me, I grew up without a father and my mum is a serial dater and alcoholic.

My mum was hardly ever home, so I had to grow-up faster than other children.

Now I was nearing adulthood, I was thinking about my life,

The day I met mums first boyfriend, he was older and I never liked him. One day mum was out of the room and mums boyfriend, Colin, who didn't me either started to insult me and suddenly his lips were locked together and he couldn't talk. After this incident I was grounded for three months, yet I didn't know what she had done wrong.

This was my first occurrence with magic, as the years went on these incidents got worse and worse and soon no one would be my friend. But even though I didn't know what I was I knew I was special.

It was August when there was a knocking at the door, as my mother was out it was my job to look after the house and that included opening doors.

Standing before me was a tall man, he had a long crooked nose, long silver hair and a mustache and beard to match, pale skin and light blue twinkling eyes hidden behind a pair of half-moon glasses eyes. The way he dressed though was what concerned Alexis, he was dressed in he was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots.

This man was Albus Dumbledore.

I can remember that conversation because it was when I left that house for the first time, Dumbledore explained to me I was a witch a half-blood and my dad was a wizard.

When my mum came home Dumbledore explained to her that he was taking me to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer and what hurt me was that my mum didn't even protest she just gave him some money, I packed and we left. I didn't cry it showed I was weak but I learned to love Hogwarts more than my real home.

* * *

I was starting my 7th year at Hogwarts, I was a Gryffindor along with my friends Lily Evans, Alice Callan, Rebbecca Smith and Annelise Berg.

Lily had dark red almost auburn hair and striking green eyes, she was tall and thin.

Alice had long black hair down to her waist, she was quite a tubby girl until 3rd year when she turned slim, shes not overly tall but still tall and has striking light green.

Rebbecca had blond shoulder length hair and blue eyes, she was tall and slim. I wasn't jealous of Rebbecca even though she sound like a model I thought it to be very plain.

And Annelise had brown jaw-length hair, light blue eyes she was quite thin and tall.

* * *

A/N

Sorry it's short I promise they'll get longer :)

Please Review... pretty please with mangoes on top

Holly. X


	3. Live For The Moment

A/N

Sorry it took so long and if it doesn't flow so well i had a lot of writers block

Guess what I got 77 views I feel so loved and thank you to

misticrox123: for keeping me writing :)

* * *

" LILY," Petunia screamed at me " Where did you put my favorite top?"

" I don't no, I haven't seen it." I replied as calmly as i could

" You did, you want my date with Vernon to good bad so u can have him for yourself!" She said with a hint of jealousy to her tone " You and your 'magic' always ruin my life.

"Tunney..." I began but was cut off by an owl flying through the open window. It was a strange owl it was silver with black markings, it was Alexis's.

Petunia ran from the room, shes been afraid of owls since she got Dumbledore's refusal letter.

I untied the letter from the owls leg and opened the seal...

__

Lily

_Hows your summer been, mines been crappy._

_Mums already been through 12 men and it's only been a month, well at least we're going to Rebbecca for August I couldn't stand another month here... heard from Potter yet? ;)_

_Alex. x_

I felt bad for her, I was glad she was getting away from that house, her mum sometimes abused her when she got drunk yet she was one of the most confident and bubbly girls I know.

Though I laughed at the comment about Potter.

James Potter has been my sworn enemy since first year, when he insulted me and severus. The feeling of hate was mutual up until 4th year when he decided he liked me, more than a friend.

I still convinced myself that i hated him, until the end of 6th year when I found myself falling for him, but i won't do anything about it.

I decided to write some letters to my friends...

_Alex_

_Yes I have heard from Potter he owled me yesterday telling me he's got the head-boy badge_

_and i asked my mum and dad they said you can stay here until we go to Becca's_

_Lily _

_Xoxo_

She attached this to Alex's Owl and it set flight into the twilight.

__

Becca

_Can't wait till yours what do we need to pack and what day should we show up_

_Lily_

She attached this to her own owl and it set of leaving Lily behind.

Sometimes she wished she could turn into an animal and just get away from it all, to just be free.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading

R&R

Holly x


	4. I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**A/N**

Hi It's me, sorry I took so long have been trying to get fit and haven't been at home lately... So if anyone is still reading this thanks. I know seeing as I haven't updated in ages I owe you so I'll try and get the next chapter up for tomorrow. PLEASE review pretty please with Sirius on top.

* * *

I saw the flash of red hair across the road,

It was August 25th, the day me and the girls had decided to meet in Diagon Alley.

"Lily," I yelled at the red. It turned out it was Molly Weasley she had been head girl in my First year.

She gave me a strange look and walked on, she mustn't have remembered me.

"ALEX" came a yell from behind me I turned and saw Lily,Rebbeca,Annelise,Alice,Remus,James and Frank. Sirius had been the one to yell.

"Hey," I replied sheepishly, sometimes I could be quite shy.

"We're going to get are school stuff first then look about the shops , Okay." said Remus walking towards me closely followed by the others.

Remus always was the sensible one, out of us, along side Lily of course but even she had her mad moments.

As Remus said we got our school stuff, then went over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, I had a Wiz-Fiz surprise.

We got talking about our summer Sirius had officially moved in with the Potters.

As far as I could tell Frank and Alice seemed a lot closer.

I thought of how everyone has grown since first year became more confident or became more mature in James' case, which seemed to be working on Lily judging on the way she was looking at him. The only one who didn't seem that up-beat was Sirius, he had a smile on his face and if you didn't know him you wouldn't suspect anything but when you looked into his eyes you didn't see happiness you saw a different person someone filled with hurt,anger and loathing.

I was scared, what had happened to him to make him turn like that, why was he suddenly so angry, though I could not feel anything like anger or I could lose control, my powers are stronger than most witches and wizards so a strong emotion could have bad consequences.

I turned back to look at Sirius, to find he was gone. My friends seeing the puzzled look on my face realized and Lily said "Hes gone to The Leaky Cauldron"

"I'm going to go make sure he's okay," I said as I walked away.

I walked up the street taking in everyone and everything around me even though I've been here many times before it still fells the same way it did that first summer before First Year.

I walked to the end of the street till I was met with the dark and shabby looking Leaky Cauldron. I walked in and was greeted by Tom the landlord he had brown shaggy hair and dull blue eyes.

Though I was looking for stormy Grey ones. Then I saw them across the room sitting with two girls one with black hair the other with blond.

Bellatrix and Narcissa Black.

* * *

**A/N**

Once again review please

Holly.

P.S the next chapter will be in Sirius's point of view :)


	5. Flashback

_This is like a flashback _

_This is like a dream _

_This is like all the things _

_you can fit in a memory._

**Flashback-Calvin Harris**_  
_

* * *

" I'll never join you," I whispered as not to draw attention to myself.

"The Dark Lord has requested you _especially_," pleaded Narcissa

"Though I don't know why," Bellatrix added as an after note.

Narcissa laughed I small chuckle and soon Bellatrix joined.

I turned and Grey eyes met .

"Alex, It's not what it look likes." I pleaded

"I'm sorry Sirius, I have to go..." she whispered slowly turning and running out the door.

The sadness in her eyes reminded me of day I finally left my House at 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"SIRIUS!" a voice cried as I passed out there on the doorstep.

I woke an hour later with a pair of hazel eyes staring down at me.

"James," I managed to croak out.

"I'll get him now," said the voice belonging to the hazel eyes.

A few minutes later James came running into the room.

"Sirius,mate your awake!" he said rushing over to my bedside

"Naw James, I'm still sleeping," I replied as sarcastically as I could with the pain within me.

James laughed and I heard a giggle in the corner that's when I remembered about the Girl with Hazel eyes I looked up and saw something I would have never expected, It was Alexis Lopez, she saw me staring and slowly exited the room.

James turned to me "Don't waste your energy, her,the other girls,Peter and Remus are staying for a while and don't worry I invited you to I sent it our with my owl about half an hour before you arrived." and with that he cut off.

I stayed with James for the rest of Summer and realized it was Alexis' voice that screamed and her eyes that were staring back at me.

**End Of Flash back**

**

* * *

**

I ran out after her but by the time I got out she had vanished. I almost screamed with frustration. How could she think that I was nothing like them, in fact I hated them with every bone in my body and with the blood flowing through my veins I swore that I would never be like them. It hurt for her to think that I could suddenly change and think in the ways that they do. Did she not know all that I've done to not be like them, everything I've been through and the end-less punishments I suffered through. But I mustn't think like that I shouldn't wallow in self pity it shows that what they've done has affected me when I just want to block it out, to not feel anything to be...

numb.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi two chapters in one day aren't I generous :) well I hope you like it and a special shout out to

**romancefreak**: Thanks for reviewing it really meant a lot and don't worry I'll be putting in some romance ;)

And for those who realized yes I know in the last chapter I said Alex had blue eyes but you'll soon find out why.

Remember rate and review ;)

Holly.


	6. Thanks for the Memories

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

Fall Out Boy-Thanks for the memories

* * *

Why would he do this, he can't go back to them, doesn't he know what they've done to people to me... of course he doesn't why should he I never told anyone and why should I its my buisness and I don't need people butting in they'll just end up hurt, what if I lose control and something goes wrong like last time.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Alexis Maria Lopez you get down here this instant!" My Mum screamed up the stairs

"NO!" I could feel my anger rising couldn't she see I needed time, space. I was going to lose control soon.

"Alexis colin is taking us out for dinner. Now get dressed and get down here NOW" came the reply

That sent me over the edge just his name could make me lose it. Everything went black.

I woke a couple of hours later in a hospital, St. Mongos. I tried to find out what happened but everytime I mentioned it they hurried away or just ignored me. My aunt came to visit once and I took this as my chance to get some answers.

"Where's mum?"

"Your mum is..." she looked out the window the water filling in her eye.

She started again "Alexis honey, your mum is dead." and with that the tears overflowed and she ran out the room leaving me wondering how.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

As I came back to reality, I started looking around to see if I could reconise where I was.

I looked at the shop names though the one that stood out was Borgin and Burkes, a dark magic shop, I must be in knockturn alley.

I heard shuffling behind me, turned but nothing was there I stood up and started to walk away carefully, there was a cold wind sweep through the hot day it grazed my ear the sound like a whisper I turned and once again nothing was there. I started to run but reached a dead end.

"Is the little dragonesa lost?" A womans voice teased

"How do you know that?" I asked the wind with a voice.

A new voice replied " I know everything about you Alexis." The new voice replied it was a mans voice, it was quite soft but the voice was chilling so cold, distant, evil.

"I know what you did this Summer," It continued "I know about what you did to her." I started to get a bit scared

"Why would you do that to your own flesh and blood to? tut tut " I angered at this voice it was taunting me. "We're quite alike you know we could be great together we could rule both worlds wizard and muggle."

I gathered my courage " Who are you?"

"I dear Alexis," the voice was getting closer, soon there was a dark smoke in front of me that changed into a shape, the shape of a human, " I am Lord Voldemort."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Alexis and a couple of caracters comming up.**

**A/N**

Hey everyone * crickets cherp*

*laughs nervously* well sorry it took so long but I really want another review I only have 3 so please please please review.

Holly.


	7. Never Leave You

**Chapter 7 - Never leave you**

_Cause I been around the world_

_ I seen so many places _

_living the life I've worked so hard to make it _

_trading the world for money stars and power _

_living my life at 100mph_

**Never Leave You - Tinchy Stryder**

* * *

"I am Lord Voldemort"

" Wh-o-o-o?" Alexis Stuttered out

Voldemort laughted his hollow cheeks shaking soon the two there became seven, five new deatheaters had heard what was going on.

"Don't make him repeat it you stupid little girl," Came the womens voice again, I reconise it from somewhere,

"Bellatrix Black," I said gathering some of the courage I had once again lost, "I always knew you were weak but picking on a seventh year tut tut."

I knew I had gone to far but I stood my ground.

"CRUCIO!" Came Bellatrix's scream

I fought against it but it was a loosing battle, the pain was something I would never forget, I was squirming on the ground it was like my insides were on fire. I heard a laugh in the background but payed no attention untill my pain suddenly came to a stop.

"Well well well, look who we have hear if it isn't little Sirius Black, the black sheep of the family, the lone wolf, the unwanted. Now why would he walk in to a group of deatheaters and me the most powerfull wizard of all time at the centre,hmmm?"

"Let her go!" Sirius replied, I was amazed at his bravery standing up to voldemort.

"and why would we do that? Shes more trouble than shes worth."

The deatheaters started to close in around us, voldemort slowly got up and started walking towords us. A pair of hads lifted me up, this is it I thought I felt a spinnig motion and then I was pressed very hard from all directions; I could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around my chest;my eyeballs were being forced back into my head; my ear-drums were being pushed deeper into my skull.

When I opened my eyes again I saw a pair of grey ones staring down at me,

"Merlin Alex never scare me like that again," Sirius said a relieved look on his face

I sat up and looked around we were back in diagon alley, we were safe. I stood up and brushed down my robes,

"Well lets go I could really use an ice-cream I heard they made a new bertie bott's flavoured beans flavour."

Sirius looked up with surprise,

"You've just been attacked and you want ice-cream?"

"Well Chocolate works for Remus, Ice-cream works for me."

And with that I headed for the shop which I had left an hour earlier by the looks of my watch hopefully the others would still be there. I reached the shop and looked round, there they were sitting at the back of the shop in the sun. I ran over took my seat beside Lily.

"Hey!" I said plopping myself down beside Lily, "Where did my ice-cream go?"

The others were used to my strange behavior so ignored who long I had been gone.

"James ate it." Said Lily giggling

I raised my eyebrows in shock Lily Evans never giggled or called James James there was something she wasn't telling us and I intend to find out.

We all chated for five miniutes before Srius re-joined us, he gave me a questioning look to which I shook my head, I gave him a pleading look not to tell the others and I took the pittyful look he gave me as a yes.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry its been so long since my last update but I had no inspiration and because of the lack of reviews I thought no one read it, so PLEASE review and tell me wethier I shoud continue or not.

_**Holly.**_


	8. This Afternoon

**Get up, go out**

**Me and all my friends**

**Drink up, fall down**

**Then we'll do it all again**

**Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon**

_**This Afternoon - Nickelback**_

* * *

We all decided that we should head that we would go to Flourish and Blotts then decide what to do next.

"So how was everyones summers?" Asked Lily walking along beside me.

"Mine was okay, rough moon but we gathered the money and were able to go to Ireland for a week," Replied Remus, " Just so you know Leprachuans bite!"

I had a good laugh at that. Only moony could turn something bad into a funny situation.

"What about you Padfoot?"

"Moved in with James, wow does Godric Hollow have girls gallor," joked Sirius wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well now that were all mentally disturbed, thanks for that Sirius," said Alex looking pointedly at him, "were too next."

"Me and Alice need to go to the Apothecary," replied Rebbecca.

"I need to go there to and me and Alex want to go to Gambol and Japes," added Lily.

I looked in with surprise Lily go to a joke shop now thats a joke (**A/N I couldn't resist :P **)

"Well I need to get some new robes and I wanna get some for Remus for his birthday," Sirius turned to Remus, "Sorry about ruining the surprise but thats not all we got you," he winked.

"Please no porn magazines this year paddy," begged Remus

"Fine," Sirius huffed and turned away with an obvious pout on his face, "I was just being nice."

And with that he turned and walked away in the direction of Madam Malkin's.

"You better go after him Moony," I joked but then remembered and said with a more Serious( **;P**) tone "Remember last time."

Monny soon went running into the crowed his coat flying behind him, even though it was a conciterably warm day.

* * *

"Okay girls were next?" I asked in my 'Girly Voice'

Alex laughted "How about me and you go to Gambols and they meet us there in a while?"

I Shrugged, "Ehh, Padfoot and Moony will know where we've went."

"Okay we'll see you in ten, laters!"

I tried to hold in my laugh, Alex turned and glared,

"What?"

"Laters?"

"Its what I say!" she stormed of much like Sirius had done minutes before.

"Awww, come on Ali, you know you love me." I pleaded sarcasm dripping

"No James," she said dramatically turning her head, " I'm sorry but my true love is Severus, we may have had something but move on." she winked at me and started skipping towards the girl will never cease to surprise me.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello people of the United States, Canada, Uk, Australia, Belguim, Singapore, Italy, Ireland, Germany and India. If I missed you out SORRY *gives cookie* now your all creeped out by how I know where you live *cue evil laugh* So its been exactly a week scince my last updat I'll try and get one up tomorow or the next day and it not TOUGH * dodes tomatoes* I'm joking ahhhhh!

Hows everyones week been, I'm thinking of doing a one shot what do you think?

**Holly**. x :)


	9. Cousins

**Me and my cousins, and you and your cousins,**  
**It's a line thats always running.**  
**Me and my cousins and you and your cousins,**  
**I can feel it coming.**

**__****Cousins - Vampire Weekend**

* * *

"SIRIUS WAIT UP!" I yelled at the retreating back

"What?," he said ruffly

"Umm You know that...that I didn't mean it back there, umm whatever you get me is ok," I was quite connfudled (**A/N Confused**) at what he was mad at.

"Ehh moons we're good," We walked into Madam Malkin's.

We soon got measured and left the shop with my new robes I was grateful for them as after receiving my lycanthropy, my parents tried to find a cure but soon realized it was impossible and soon gave up on me and pretended I didn't exist at most times.

"To Gambols'," said Sirius, in a superhero position.

I laughed and followed him down the street but keeping my distance I didn't want them knowing I was with the 17 year old acting 4.

I heard a yell from that 17 year old "SEAN!"

I ran up to see Sirius laughing with a boy, sorry man, who looked about our age.

"Merlin Paddy I thought you were in trouble, AGAIN," I added as an after note.

"Moony, this is Sean Potter." I took in the young mans appearance tall,glasses and jet black quidditch swept hair, definitively a relation of James'.

"I'm guessing a relation of James'"

Sean laughed, "Unfortunately," He joshed in his Irish accent. "Moony, hmm, I'm guessing your one of the 'Marauders'"

I laughed at the way he raised his eyebrows at the name.

"Well we better go, or James might blow something up like last time, but that was before he learned how to control his magic," He turned at looked at me laughter glittering in his eyes, "there used to be a whole other shop just there," he pointed to the large gap between Quality Quidditch and the Apothecary.

"Sean?" we turned and saw James,Lily and the rest of the girls standing there, "I would ask what took you so long but I know now,we got board waiting so we got the girls and came to find you only to find you with," We turned and looked at someone who could have been his twin, "SEAN!"

He hugged him, but a manly hug, "I haven't seen you in ages, hows Ireland?" That would explain the accent.

"Same old, same old, looks of fields and sheep," he winked, "Adrianna's been asking a lot about 'the boy that was good with magic'"

"Ahh little Addi or wait, was it young or old Addi,"

"Young, eww James old Addi's like Phils' Age," they both laughed Sirius joining the two in their private joke.

A cough from my left reminded the three that we were still here,

"Sean, these are our fellow Gryffindors' Remus, Alex, Lily, Alice,Annelise and Rebbecca." he said pointing to each of us in turn.

I saw Sean taking a double take on Lily and Alex they won't be happy, I looked over and saw neither had noticed so I decided not to mention it.

"We're all staying at mine till school restarts if you want to stay?"

"Hell yeah! Last time was great craic." A 'Marauder' smirk appearing on his face. "I have to go to Quality Qudditch and then I'm ready to go."

I needed to go there to, need new broom polish," Alex shrugged.

* * *

We walked into the shop, Sean telling us muggle tales of Ireland.

He walked over to the brooms and lifted a Firebolt 1000.

"Wow," gasped Alice walking over, "Firebolts are the newest top of the range brooms."

"I know," Said Sean wrapping his arm around her petite shoulders, "I need it if I'm going to make it on the Quidditch team I heard there's a beater spot open this year."

"Yeah on the Gryffindor squad, but you could be sorted into any house," came Rebbecca's voice from round the corner.

"Yes but I am a Gryffindor, I got sorted yesterday." He was attacked by many 'Man hugs' from James and Sirius.

"James me and Alice can't stay to night our uncle's sick, we have to leave now,"Rebbecca and Alice are cousin's a few minutes later the two left the shop.

* * *

We apparated back to Potter Manor Alex using side-along with Sean and Lily with James. We walked up the long drive to the front foyer were James showed us to our rooms the boy's would be sharing one across from the one in which me and Lily were staying.

We all decided to turn in for the night and meet up for breakfast in the morning, once we were safely in our room with a silencing and locking charm on the door, Lily turned to me

"Ali, I think I'm falling for him."

"Who?"

* * *

**Well what do you think of Sean? And who has Lily fallen for ooo my first Cliffie! I know I'm writing because I want to but a 13 year old girl needs more than one review and thanks to my one reviewer**

**Mischief Maintained: **I'm glad you haven't seen stories like this I was going for original and I love Sirius to *Swoon* this chapter is dedicated to you :)

**Well I shaould probably go to sleep but I stayed up late to write this for you who read it so I think it desreves some reviews please It's 2:49 in the morning where I am soo PLEASE Review.**

**Holly. x**


	10. When Angels Deserve to Die

I don't think you trust in my  
Self-righteous suicide,  
I cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self-righteous suicide,  
I cry, when angels deserve to die

**System of A Down - _Chop Suey_**

* * *

"Sean, who else would it be?"

"I thought you meant James."

"P-p-potter," I managed to say between laughs

"Yeah, hes not that bad Lils,"

"Ali, this is Potter were talking about."

"Hes matured a bit since last year, not much but a bit."

"Whatever," I said dismissing subject, " Where did you go today?"

"Just for a walk, I couldn't find Sirius but I wandered around to see if I could find him."

Even to me that was a very unconvincing lie though I wasn't one to judge.

"Never mind lets play truth or dare!"

Okay Lils truth or dare?"

"Dare" I said confidently

"I dare you to go climb into James' bed and don't tell him why your doing it!"

"I hate you!" I said glaring at her before leaving to the room across the hall.

Alex followed me out trying to stifle her giggles.

"We're coming in." I said knocking the door to let them know that were going in.

"Yeah" Alex said following what I had said, "Get yourself decent." before bursting through the door

I followed after just as confident and walked over to James' Bed where he was and lay down beside him.

James gave me a curious look before wrapping his arm around me, though I didn't notice as I was watching Sirius, Sean and Alex who were sitting at the far end of the room.

"Hello," came a whisper in my ear

I turned to face James, "Hi," I said not masking my disgust

He looked hurt for a second but soon shrugged it off, "What brings you to my bed this fine evening Miss Evans," he said with the shadow of a smirk dancing on his lips.

I eyed him carefully before deciding to have a little fun with this. I looked into his eyes and trailed my finger up and down his exposed chest. I could feel the goosebumps on his skin and felt his shivers as I tried to ignore my own. He started to lean forward just a tiny bit so only we could notice,

"Lets go Lils, I'm wrecked." Alex said just a bit to loud.

I looked up to see her leaning against the doorway with a smirk to rival a marauders. I slowly lifted myself from Potter's bed,

"Sweet Dreams," I said in what I hoped to be a seductive tone and preceded towards the door, though just before I left I looked over my shoulder and saw what I was looking for James was sitting in the same position I left him in, a love struck expression across his features and the other marauders including Sean had a look of newfound respect.

When I reached our room again Alex has sitting on her bed watching the door bitting her bottom lip to contain the giggles,

"That was AWESOME," she said practically exploding from the excitement

"I know,"I said the excitement must be contagious.

"And when you started stroking his chest i thought Sirius' eyes were going to fall out in shock," She burst out laughing and I soon joined.

Five minutes later when we finally got our selves together again I turned to face her,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said, "I'm to tired for a dare."

"Okay, I know its very unoriginal but who do you fancy?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Lils its VERY unoriginal," she said putting extra emphasis on the very

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, Remus."

"What, b-b-b-b-b-..."

"Bit of I stutter there Lil?"

"Yes, I mean No , I mean, " I sighed, "You always went for the bad boy type."

"I know and look how far that got me."

Ally had a good point her relationships only lasted three weeks at the most but then again she always was the one to end them.

"Lils, I'm tired lets just go to sleep,"

"Fine, but we're talking about this in the morning."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Just go to sleep ally."

"Fine."

"Alexis Lopez!"

"Night Lily."

"Night Alex, sweet dreams."

"Fine."

I through a pillow at the next bed and thankfully there was not another fine that night.

* * *

Another Chapter Finally

I had acually gave up on this story but I got a review from xSuperNovax and it made me get u another chapter and n to my _**2 **_reviewers

xSuperNovax - Hi thanks soooo much for your reviewand the comment about my writing helped because I've been writing my own book and this is my testing though I love Harry Potter, how did you know I loved chocolate cherries :) and the language is ecused ;)

Mischief Maintained - Hi thanks for another review sorry I took so long to review but I lost my motivation, It sucks having ow reviews doesn't it ;) and about the whole beta thing I don't know how to get one :O

Hope everyone likes this chapter thanks for reading and now you can review just click the button

\/

\/

\/

Holly.


	11. Authors Note

Hey Sorry I havent updated in forever!

I'm just not sure whether I should continue or not I'm going to write another chaper review if you want it posted :)

Holly

xoxo


	12. Contagious Chemistry

If I could have a minute please,  
then I'll bring you to your knees.  
This contagious, contagious chemistry.

Dearest enemy, you should have never trusted me. You bitch.

**Contagious Chemistry - _You Me at Six_**

* * *

_**Alex**_

I woke up the next morning thankful I had finally told Lily about Remus.  
I could smell the scent of cooking pancakes drifting up the stairs,  
Mrs. P you never disappoint.

I looked over to Lily's bed to find it surprisingly empty.  
I quickly jumped in the show and got dressed in my favourite outfit.  
Black jeans, a grey jumper with the American Flag in a heart shape and grey boots that reached the middle of my calve.

I ran down stairs and found Lily and James sitting in what could have been a romantic position on the couch. I didn't let them know I was there and quietly snuck over to see what they were looking at. It was the Potter photo album.

Poor James he was going to be heart broken when he found that Lily's affections didn't lie with him but with his cousin.

Speak of the Devil, a certain Sean Potter just walked in the room and Lily doesn't look very happy to be caught in this position with James.

"Teasing my cousin again Lils" Sean said teasingly

"Nope" replied Lily "Just looking at you dressed up as a fairy princess when you were younger"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Sean looking embarrassed

He made a snatch for the book but Lily held it over her head and stood of the couch so the book was out of his reach.

Sean grabbed her by the waist and spun her round until the book slipped out of her grasp. He then ran over to see the picture just to find it wasn't there.

Lily was bent over on the floor collapsed in laughter.

"Y-y-you should of s-se-e-n your f-f-ace!" Said Lily through her laughter.

"Well" I said making my presence known throughout the room "as entertaining as this has been, I'm hungry and I can smell Mrs. P's pancakes from here. So Lily,"

"Yes?" she replied

"Get your arse in there because I'm not being the only one eating!" I said with a teasing tone

We walked into the kitchen to find Remus and Sirius Mouths full with pancakes singing at the top of their voices.

"Hey Guys" James yelled over the 'singing'

"Dearest enemy, off of that, you have just lost me along the way. Somewhere between the fake smiles and your free drinks. Please don't smother me." They continued on.

"I swear that I need some room to breathe. What with you all up, down and over me, you're not a name, you're just a face. It's contagious, so catch it." I yelled trying to catch their attention

They stopped and looked round.

"O hey guys when did you get here?" Asked Remus

"Somewhere between the fake smiles and free drinks." I laughed

"Ha ha very funny," said Sirius.

Remus Blushed and they both stared eating their pancakes again.

"So James," I said turning to face him, "What are we going to do today?"

"Well we were thinking of going out to the lake." Said jammed putting some honey over his pancakes.

"Ok, sounds good." I replied with a smile.

We finished breakfast and me and Lily went to get our stuff.

We headed down the lake for a day of relaxing. We had a race and Lily took a piggy back ride from Sean. I turned and saw the look of hurt in James' eyes. When we reached the Lake Remus and Sirius jumped in along with Sean and Lily who was still on his back.

I walked over to James.

"Heya," I said plopping myself down beside him.

"Hi," he said the normal sparkle missing from his eyes.

"James I know it hurts but…." I never got to finish my sentence because James cut in,

"No you don't you don't know how it feels for the girl you love to fall for your cousin."

I gulped it was true but I did know the sort of feeling.

"You don't think it hurts to see him go out with different people than me, see his smile when his girlfriend enters the room and him not even glance at me." I said getting frustrated.

"But that's Sirius he's like that with everyone." James said

"Sirius?" I questioned

"Yeah who else?" James said slowly.

"I was talking about Remus," Does everyone think I like Sirius.

James glanced to the lake were Remus was; then back to me; then back to the lake.

"What but Remus is so rule abiding." He said obviously confused

"And?" I said "He smart, compassionate and loyal I like him James."

"Have you said anything to him."

I laughed "If I had do you think I'd be sitting here or over in the lake with him."

James laughed as well "That is true."

"Now" I said turning my back on the lake to face him, "this Lily problem."

The laughter died

"I have a feeling she likes you but cant admit it because she's confused because after all these years of hating you she doesn't understand what the new feelings are and she's also scared of what people will think if she spent her whole school life talking about how much she hates you and suddenly wants to snog you." I stood up and left him to think over my words.

"ALEX!" I heard him shout

I turned

"Thanks" a smile graced his featured.

"For what?" I winked and continued on.

* * *

A/N

I know I thought about finishing it but Iv'e decided that I'm doing this because I want to not for publicity :) Sorry for where it's stopped but if I had continued it would have went on forever so hop you like it R&R

So here it is Chapter 12/11 If you don't count the A/N

Holly

xoxo


End file.
